Starlit Memories
by hishoku
Summary: Oneshot Kiliel. A basket of good food, the cool evening breeze, the beautiful night sky, what could possibly be better? Post BoTFA where no one dies (: I hope this is better than my previous work. Do review!


Life in Erebor had been relatively peaceful and busy with all the rebuilding that needed to be done with the reclamation of the dwarves' homeland. Everyone although still worn out and filled with grief for their fallen brothers in the huge battle that had taken place, had took it upon themselves to restore the previously desolated homelands of Men and Dwarves to their former glory. Their people did not die in vain and they would honour them by restoring the City of Dale and Erebor to what they once were; peaceful and prosperous. Amidst all the reconstruction that went on between the two cities, a certain red-headed she-elf had been left feeling lost among Men and Dwarves, belonging to neither people yet denied entry into her own homeland. Tauriel however need not worry for her dwarven love had come to her rescue this time and she had been allowed by King Under the Mountain to take up permanent residence in Erebor...begrudgingly after his younger nephew's constant pestering drove him to the edge of insanity and on the account she had saved the dark-haired prince's life.

Tauriel's lips quirked up in a smile at the memory of how Thorin had finally given in to Kili's non-stop question of, "Please Uncle, say you'll let Tauriel stay here in Erebor! She saved my life after the battle and even helped with healing Fili! Surely you are more reasonable and compassionate than the pointy-eared ninny who threw her out of Mirkwood!" Even if she didn't appreciate Kili calling her King a pointy-eared ninny. She was soon broken form her thoughts when two strong arms snaked around her waist and felt a pair of warm lips on her left cheek. Smiling, she turned to her left and placed a chaste kiss on his lips in return.

"Back so soon from your royal duties, my prince?"

"I couldn't stay away from my star for too long now, could I?" answered Kili cheekily as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we've had some time alone together, but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He continued.

"What do you have in mind, my love?" She turned to look at him full in the face, hoping to find some clue to what he had planned for the night.

"You'll see." Kili finished as he shot her a wink, pulling her up from where she was sitting to lead her out of the quarters that was assigned to her and out of the mountain.

He led her up a stairway on the exterior of the mountain which led to a high peak of the mountain. Despite its height, it was a wonderful spot for relaxing as it gave a breathtaking overview of what lay beyond the mountain and Dale could also be spotted in the distance,with its merry lights and small figures dancing around in celebration now that the construction had finished. As Tauriel came up from the stairway, she noticed a basket of all sorts of fine food lying in the middle of the open space, Kili standing next to it, flashing her a roughish grin and urging her to join him. She hurried up the last remaining steps and strolled over to him, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I believe my lady has not yet had dinner, and it is such a lovely night for a picnic under the stars, don't you think?" Kili answered her questioning look, smirking when he saw her eyes light up at the mention of stars. Taking her hand in his, he led her to sit beside the basket that seemed to be overflowing with good food. A cool evening breeze swept past the couple as the dark-haired prince took his place beside his elven love, taking out the food he had prepared for the both of them. While he busied himself with the food, Tauriel looked up to the dark night sky, the stars twinkling happily as they looked down upon the unlikely pair.

The meal had been the most enjoyable one both of them ever had, especially since it was just the two of them. The star speckled sky that night however, only made the experience all the more magical and memorable. The couple sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and gazing at the diamonds that seemed to cover the night sky.

Kili had been the one to first break the silence.

"Remember the time you held us captive in Mirkwood? And you mentioned how you saw starlight as a form of memory?"

"...yes" replied Tauriel after a moment's hesitation, unsure of which direction the conversation was heading to.

He turned to smile at her, "I think I understand that now."

"What do you mean?" Tauriel shot him a confused look.

"Every memory we share is a star in this vast sky, precious and pure. Those that we have already made and many many more that have yet to be made." He explained, grinning at her.

"Oh?," She looked surprised for a minute, "In that case...which memory is that star?" She asked playfully, a hint of mischief in her emerald eyes, as she pointed towards a star that seemed slightly bigger in comparison to the others.

"That my love, is the memory of day I first met you." Kili answered easily, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"And why is that?" Her lips quirked up into a smile as she awaited his explanation.

"That star is bigger than most hence it has to be our most important memory. And to me, that would have to be meeting you." He smiled softly at her this time, earning him a blush from the usually stoic looking she-elf.

"How about that one?" She continued, pointing to another star, the blush that stained her cheeks still visible in the starlight and moonlight. The star she pointed to this time seemed to sparkle the most brilliantly against the pitch black background of the night sky.

"That would be tonight," He answered, taking her hands in his, "for that is the newest memory we have together. It naturally stands out from those of the past and those of the future." He finished, placing a light kiss on her hands.

"Then that one has to be the time when..."

And so they spent the rest of their night recounting their memories together, discussing what future memories they might share together, while the white light of forever filled the air.


End file.
